you only have so many tears
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: cause in empty broken blackened rooms the devil is his light : ICHIGORUKIA KAIENRUKIA


**you only have so many tears**

**ICHIGORUKIA KAIENRUKIA**

Can you feel your hands shake

as you look down at his photograph?

His voice is forever in your head

your mind imprinted with his laugh

Can you feel your heart race

as you remember that he's gone?

Your sun sends a sickly glow

as it rises to make dawn

Is your heart still aching for him,

for a once married man?

He made your heart skip beats,

and still no one else can

Will you admit you were in love,

or is denial still okay?

Your too quite for just shyness

you're still unsure what to say

--

Have you lost your way out here,

in this old spirit filled town?

Your mind is wandering aimlessly

and it will eventually drag you down

Did you see that boy right there,

the one right in front of you?

His hair was bright and orange

but you were locked by his face too

Will you put your life on the line

for someone you don't know?

This isn't helping your conscious

it will get harder to let go

Is it too much to ask

what will you do with him now?

They will come to find you

and you know they'll bring him down

Can you stand to lose a lover

one that had wronged you in no way?

Cause even if you try to hide him

they'll find him there one day

--

Do you feel good that you've hurt him

even though he's done no wrong?

You filled yourself with misery

and dragged him right along

Have you asked him not to save you

Just in hopes he will?

To see the man that looks like _him_

Gives you such a thrill

Do you even feel the guilt

As you befriend this man?

To lead him down your path of death

Just because you can

Is it right to change this human

Who has done so much to live?

For you he now calls a friend

and his life so ready to give

So, he's come up here to save you

from this land so filled with souls?

He's ready to face the punishment

And has made clear his goals

Can you face him if one of them die,

Will you return as the same girl?

When you know you've only done this

'Cause he's like the one who was your world

When you look into his eyes

Is the one you loved still there?

This new man has grown on you

And it's becoming so unfair

--

How great are the butterflies

when you hear him say your name?

Something twisted so strangely

That started from a game

Is this what you expected,

To fall for human, man?

To love someone not from before

It's hard to understand

Do his whispers give you creeps

And do they give you chills?

The goosebumps on your neck

reveal your smallest thrills

Is it wrong to love a person

who isn't quite the same?

He's special and you know it

Good or bad, you can't disdain

--

How do you feel about this,

that you're actually loving two?

A packaged deal you just may say

And you don't know what to do

Is it right for someone like you

To stoop down oh so low?

You truly do love the boy

but the hollow won't let go

Is that why you still deny it

And turn your head away?

Your gaze glances from him

As he tries his best to stay.

Will that things inside him hurt you

and will it eat his soul to shreds?

A hollow is a hollow

and it's not just in his head

Can you save him from this monster

That you know can not go?

So good and yet so evil

It's hard to even know

--

How much does it hurt

To see his yellow eyes to bright?

'Cause in empty broken blackened rooms

The devil is his light

Does it ring a bell somewhere deep,

a place you tried to lock?

Those yellows eyes that horrific mask

Send you into shock

Is it like a terrible dream

or all to real for that?

Your life has turned to cat and mouse

And you never play the cat.

Would it be better to run

or stand there with your tears?

They reveal all your deepest thoughts

and show him all your fears

Didn't he say he loved you

and he'd show you that he cared?

But the moment you need him most

He's the only one not there

What was that you just saw,

a bright flash of white?

You squint your eyes narrow still

too blinded by the light

Who is that standing there

Someone there before?

Indeed it is the one you love

He's lying on the floor

What's this, is he still breathing

and there's nothing left to fight?

That light lit up the devil's room

And killed him off tonight.

--

**YES A HAPPY ENDING**

**I thought one of my poems needed one considering I've managed to kill of Ichigo and Rukia in at least one of them :)**

**haha tell me what you think. I haven't done poetry in a long time**


End file.
